


familiar image

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kyouhaba week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluffball Kyoutani, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but not the real thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	familiar image

**Author's Note:**

> for kyouhaba week day 6: long distance ~~/travel~~

The familiar tune of a Skype plays through the quiet apartment. Something tightens in Kentarou’s chest, and he pulls the pillow in his lap closer to himself. He misses Shigeru fiercely- like a part of himself had gone with him.

The speakers crackle and the image of Shigeru, hair mused and eyes tired, sharpens on the screen. The feeling in Kentarou’s chest intensifies.

“Hey,” he says softly, barely loud enough for his laptop’s microphone to catch. His eyes are trained on Shigeru, absorbing each and every detail he can.

“Hey, babe.” Shigeru smiles, face brightening considerably. “How are you?” he asks.

“Good,” Kentarou says. His arms tighten around his pillow and he rests his chin on it. “My professor said I have ‘a way with dogs’.” he adds, after some thought.

Shigeru beams. “That’s amazing babe!” he exclaims. “I’m so glad you’re doing well.” His smile turns a little bittersweet. “I miss you.” he admits after a moment of silence.

Kentarou has to duck his head. “I miss you too.” he whispers, his voice thick with emotion.

“Only one more month,” Shigeru says like he’s trying to comfort himself. “Then I can be next to you and make disgusted noises when you watch those stupid operation videos.”

Kentarou laughs waterily. “You’re just a wimp.” he says back teasingly. He finally looks back up, his eyes shining with tears.

“Fuck, babe, are you crying?” Shigeru leans in towards his screen. His hand comes out like he’s trying to reach through the screen and touch Kentarou.

“No!” Kentarou denies vehemently, but there’s no hiding it. He wipes at his eyes furiously.

“Oh Kentarou,” Shigeru sighs.

“It’s okay.” Kentarou insists. “Tell me about your day.” he orders. Shigeru looks like he wants to argue, but instead he sits back and starts describing the comical encounter he had at his local grocery store with a Chinese lady who insisted that she knew his mom.

Kentarou laughs at the right moments and counters that story with the story of a rescue dog- a big one that too- running away from a kitten because it had hissed.

The conversation flows easily after that, and only stops when Kentarou attempts to hide a yawn.

“What time is it there?” Shigeru frowns. “Holy shit, Kentarou it’s nearly midnight!”

“Language.” Kentarou says- or at least tries to say, because he cuts himself off with an impressive yawn. “I don’t even have class in the morning tomorrow.” he argues.

“Doesn’t matter.” Shigeru says in his best captain-voice. “Go to bed now.”

“Okay, okay.” Kentarou rolls his eyes. He untangles himself from the position he had been in for the past hour and leans in closer to the camera. “Good night.” he whispers.

“Good night dork.” Shigeru responds. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Love ya.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> how do you title omg


End file.
